


I don't really understand.

by orphan_account



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I don't really understand.

'I don't really understand.'

'What?'

'Well, this thing with you and Miles.'

'What do you mean?'

' It's just that... Move over...' Charlie thumped down next to him earning a sideways look and and grunt.

'Oh my god Monroe, it's been this thing between you both. Honestly.. Even I can see it has been the most important thing in your life and his. But everyday you are spending time together, fighting together, making decisions together. Trusting each other. But ... well you don't even even acknowledge each other at all. Just get on with it pretend it was all just another day, another job.'

'So?'

'Well I expected more.'

'More what?'

'I don't know. More life. More drama' she laughed. Even in the fading light she can see the exhausted disbelief in his tight smile. 

'Jesus. I have been hearing for two years about the way you two were, how he needed to change things, how he could never do what needed to be done. Not to you. And now? It's like... Nothing happened....' 

'And you, before we met up with them.' She motions with a shoulder towards the fire where Rachel and Miles were talking quietly.

' I thought.. You said you needed to be here to do this as a show of faith... I'm trying to understand where all this stuff went.'

She stopped and began cleaning her knife, asking to borrow his sharpening stone with an eyebrow and then pushing her knife against it softly. 

'Why don't you ask him?'

'Because he's too busy chasing my mom around pretending nothing happened there either.'

He laughed, leaning his head back and showing a long column of threat that she didn't know if she wanted to choke or slide her tongue against. For one satisfying moment she imagined giving it a swift jab with the side of her hand just for the pleasure of seeing him splutter, eyes watering. When she looked up again again he was eyeing her warily.

'Well Charlie, I think if you want these answers you should talk to Miles about it.'

'No. I'm asking you.'

'Well stop asking me. I don't care anymore and I ...'

'Monroe, I'm not asking you what you care about, I'm not asking you why you are here..' She stopped and they caught each other's eyes guiltily. She reached over and stilled his hand which had been tapping at his boot crossed over his knee as they sat side by side against the back of the house.

'I'm asking you about you and Miles.'

'I don't know how to answer. .... I think it .... I think ... '

'I think you need to know.'

'Connor...' 

'Let's not talk about Connor.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's just a distraction.'

'My son is a distraction?' Temper rising swiftly in his voice. He tensed his shoulders and prepared to get up.

'Bass.'

He stilled again against her staying hand.

'I think we need to know what we are doing here.'

'Agreed. But I'm the wrong person for you to ask.'

'So everyone tells me.'

'So you should stop asking me then.'

'I'm having trouble finding the right person to ask, Monroe. All the nice, sensible people seem to have gone. I have been left with emotional cripples and the slightly odd.' 

He smiled, wry and worn and tired.

'I'm thinking I might leave for a while.... South ... Grandpa was saying something about supplies.' He can tell she is making it up but the need to get away feels real.

His eyes cut to hers, their heads closer as they leaned into the wall.

'Don't... Or yes, do....I don't know Charlotte.'

She reached up and touched his collarbone, a thin scar running along the raised edge of it and they both sucked in a breath. They don't usually touch.

'If something doesn't change we are all going to run out of reasons for keeping on doing this.'

He looked at her and she met his eye unflinchingly.

'Ok.'

'What do you mean.'

'Answers. I will work on answers... In the meantime... I know you already said you wouldn't... But New Vegas... I need to go back and I need you to come. I know it's harder for you to be around Connor but I could use your help. Look at it as time for everybody to work out what they want next.'

'New Vegas?' Doubt coloured her voice.

He nodded and cleared his throat but says nothing. It hung in the air between them. She nodded decidedly.

'Ok... New Vegas.'

They lapsed into silence. It was good to have a plan for tomorrow.


End file.
